


Scars Unveiled

by Jinkis_Sarang



Category: Chanbaek - Fandom, Eunhae - Fandom, Sulay - Fandom, Taekai - Fandom, Wontaek - Fandom, henber - Fandom, jongkey - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinkis_Sarang/pseuds/Jinkis_Sarang
Summary: Born in the same womb. Twins Taemin and Jongin started a life together. A bond no one could penetrate. Kai the protective quiet elder of the two.  Taemin the sweet sassy one of them. Abandoned by parents even that didn’t break the bond. But Taemin had a secret, something that was about to break the bond they share or strengthen it beyond their own wildest dreams. Along with all of their friends living their own lives making memories.TRIGGER WARNINGS:Self Harm - Eating Disorder - Transgender - Depression - Suicidal thoughts - Suicidal Actions.STUDENTS:  Taemin , Kai ,Amber ,Key ,Donghae ,Suho,  Eunhyuk ,Lay,Jonghyun , Ravi ,Baekhyun ,  Henry ,ChanyeolPRINCIPALS: YonggukVICE PRINCIPAL: Heechul-----------Nurses: Sunny , HyunaAfter School: Peer Group, Photography, Inter. Lang  Club, Singing Club, DRAMA, Soccer, Football , Lifting, Track, DanceTeachers:9Th: Yoochun, Jimin, Krystal, Jinki, Himchan, Jae, GOGO , Thunder10Th: Eunji, Dara,HJ,Jaebum,JGS,Bomi,Jess,Tablo11th: Ailee,Suzy,Tiffany,Yunho,Byung Hee, Hongki,Bora,Younghwa12th: Seunghyun,Minji,Eddy,Gebg,Sungyeol,Jungmo,Minho,Luna





	1. Without Appetite

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE Comment how you're liking the story, please.  
> The more comments the more I want to update.  
> If there are any trigger warning issues I will put a warning of what in the chapter summary for each chapter that has it.
> 
> http://jinkis-sarang-fanfiction.tumblr.com/ <\---- tumblr page for the fic to keep you updated when it will be updated and sneak peeks.  
> https://www.facebook.com/JinkisSarangFanfics/ <\---- facebook page for the fic to keep you updated when it will be updated and sneak peeks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   Trigger warnings : ✦ Eating Disorder ✦ Depression ✦ Suicidal Thoughts

Taemin stood in front of his full-length mirror in his bedroom. His eyes piercing through his soul, as he scrutinized himself. He squeezed his cheeks between his fingers pulling on the skin. “My face is so fat.” He said aloud sadly to himself. Taemin let his hands travel down his face to his stomach. “Why can’t I be skinny and good looking, like Kai.” He sighed sadly. “I am so fat, yet my twin brother Kai is a twig.” He was now beginning to get furious, but not at his brother, but at himself. Taemin continued to gaze into his full-length mirror, judging himself harshly. “Kai has an amazing smile that could brighten anyone’s day, while I on the other hand have a horrendous smile; that would ruin anyone’s day.” He spewed out as he glowered at his reflection hitting the mirror with his fist lightly. “He has the laugh of an angel, whereas I have the laugh of a maniacal clown” Tears now began to fall down his cheeks as he spoke harshly to himself like an unwell man. “Kai was gifted by God with the ability to dance perfectly to anything he wants, the way his body just flows with the music in perfect rhythm. While I just trip over myself, lose my footing and I am always off rhythm and dance like a mental duck.” Taemin slides down his mirror as he began to let his tears fall faster down his face. “He is a straight A student while I’m lucky if I can receive a B in one of my classes. I can’t do anything right. I seem to always manage to screw everything up. I am just worthless, disgusting, and fat” He lowered his head into his hands as he began to sob quietly.

Kai stood at the bottom of the stairs, as he just finished setting the dining table for dinner. “Tae come eat dinner with me “Jongin Taemin’s slightly older by 6 minutes brother called from downstairs.

 

“Don’t do it. You don’t need it. Don’t you think you are fat enough?” The unfamiliar voice sounded in Taemin’s head. He nodded his head, agreeing with the new voice who soon he’d be calling Ana. Wiping his eyes, he forced himself to stand up on his feet. Slowly he made his way to his bedroom door cracking it open slightly. “I’m not hungry” Taemin lied to his brother.

“Taemin you have to eat something or you will get sick” Kai called up the stairs worried for his brother’s health.

“I already ate a little bit ago, so I am full.” Taemin lied once again, feeling slightly guilty about it since his brother didn’t deserve to be lied to.

“Oh well okay then. Enjoy your night.” Kai called up the stairs a little disappointed.

Taemin could hear the disappointment in his brother’s voice. They always have dinner together and spend as much time as they can together, after all, they do live alone since their parents took off on them a few months back; saying they were old enough to look after themselves. He pushed the regret he was feeling for making his brother disappointed and sad to the back of his mind, he couldn’t focus on that if he did he would just cave in and go eat with him.

“I’m surprised someone as senseless as you didn’t cave in and go run to your brother. You look like such a crybaby that would give in instantly” Ana spat out firmly. “You might as well be a quitter. I don’t think you have what it takes to be perfect. I don’t think you have the want, need or ability to do whatever it takes” Ana added mockingly.

“I want to be better. I want to be beautiful. I want to be thin. I want to be smart and have a smile that can light up an entire room. I want to have a laugh that is infectious it makes others break out laughing with joy with me. I want to be the best dancer that there is to feel the music flow through my body.” Taemin sniffled trying to prove to the voice in his head he does have what it takes, or so he thought he did.

“You might want it. You might crave it, but can you say with 100 percent sure you will do whatever it takes to get to that point?” Ana asked Taemin luring him into her sweet trap.

Taemin nodded his head as he thought about it for a few seconds. “Yes. Yes, I will do anything it takes.” He was sure of himself more than ever now.

“I’m pleased to hear that. Now all you have to do is listen to me, and my good friend Mia, and you will get to that point eventually. The minute you begin to not listen and disobey us you will be left on your own to fend for yourself, to have no one who cares or loves you as we do. You think your brother or friends really care for you. If so, you are even more senseless than we thought. They simply pretend to love and care for you because they pity you.” Ana began to say very hurtful things.

 

He stood up weakly making his way over to his desk. His hand gently placed against the backrest of his chair pulling it out. Once seated at his desk, his fingers started to type in the search bar for tips on how to lose weight fast.  He scanned the titles of websites till he found one that he was interested in. Once clicking on the link to open it, he began to carefully read over everything. Grabbing a notepad he started to take notes of the tips he found helpful.

Don’t eat before 3 pm. Don’t eat after 6 pm. Cut each bite into small pieces. Chew each bite at least 30 times before swallowing. Drink at least 1 full glass or more before each meal to fill you up faster without actually eating a lot.  Keep a glass of water with you and after each bite take a huge gulp before taking another bite to help make you eat less. Make sure to keep water on you at all times in case you get weak and feel the need to snack.  Burn at least 2,000 calories a day or more by working out.  If you get weak and slip up by eating something you shouldn’t or eat more than you should make a trip to the bathroom and puke it up. Take laxatives daily to keep your stomach empty. Take diet pills daily to help you lose weight faster but make sure to work out also.

 Taemin looks up putting his notebook away and closing his laptop when he hears a knock on his bedroom door.

“Ya,” He called standing up walking towards his door.

 

Kai opened his door peeking his head in. “I was checking on you to see if you’re doing okay?

“I am fine. I was just browsing online. I am going to go shower and get ready for bed. I am feeling tired” He lied once again to Kai.

 

“Okay well have a good night’s rest. I will be in my room if you need me” Kai smiled and closed his brother’s bedroom door feeling like he is hiding something from him but not sure what it could be.

 

Kai walked to his bedroom and shut the door behind him. Sighing as he flopped on his bed worrying about his brother, his best friend, his world.

“Taemin I feel like your pushing me away.” He sighed running his hand through his hair. “I am always here for you, willing to lend a helping hand. You just have to talk to me” Kai rambled to himself wishing his brother could hear.

 

Taemin locked his bedroom door after Kai left. Making his way back over to his laptop he sat down and brought the internet up again. Grabbing his notebook he hid he opened it and went to a blank page.  His long slender fingers glided across the keyboard searching for weights. A small smile spread across his face when he found some wrist, ankle and body weights. He was very pleased they weren’t very expensive.  He reached for his wallet on his dresser and grabbed out his prepaid visa card that he and his brother have, that gets so much money a month till they are out of high school.

He added the ankle, wrist and body weights to the cart. His total came to 45.74. He checked out and got one-day shipping, praying that his brother wouldn’t see the things he bought.  He closed out of the site and looked up some workouts he could do daily as he wanted to get started now and would use the weights when working out when they arrive.  

Morning: Narrow squats, Narrow squats left back kick, Narrow squats right back kick, Basic squats, Basic squats left leg lift, Basic squats right leg lift, Sumo squats. 100 of each.

Evening: Crossover left crunch, Crossover right crunch, Flutter kicks, Heel touch, Run for one hour. 160 each.

Night: Jump rope, Jumping jacks, Sit ups, Run for two hours. 200 each.  

 

“Are you just going to sit here playing on your computer?” Ana spat at him harshly.

“Of course he is. He is too lazy to even begin to work out. Look how fat he is. I’m sure he can’t even work out properly” Mia finally spoke up.

Taemin let out a soft grunt not liking how Ana and now Mia speak to him.

“I can work out just fine. I will prove it to you and start now” He said standing up and pushed his desk chair in. 

Placing his legs firmly together and his hands together in a small fist in front of him.  He began to go down doing his first squat and came back up to repeat it.

“Look at that. I knew he couldn’t do it right” Mia laughed mockingly.

“He would be so lost without us” Ana laughed with him.

Taemin couldn’t understand what he did wrong. He looked up the workouts and how to do them properly.  He was going to try and ignore Ana and Mia for once but he just couldn’t shake the feeling of failing at something once again.

“How am I doing it wrong?” He whispered out feeling like such a failure already.

“You are supposed to be in thick heavy clothing. You need to sweat through the clothing to help you lose weight faster” Mia said as though he should have already have known that.

 

Taemin nodded his head thinking over what Mia said. It made sense to him. He made his way to his dresser and grabbed his thickest sweat pants and then grabbed a long sleeve shirt out. He went to his dresser and grabbed his thickest hoodie. He stripped his clothes and put his workout outfit on.

He got back into his Narrow squat position and began to do them. Only 30 into the first set of 100 Narrow squats sweat began to form on his forehead.  His legs were already starting to lightly hurt as he isn’t used to working out.  He pushed himself completing the first 100 of his narrow squats, but he was far from over. Proud of himself he smiled but soon his smile faded when Mia spoke up.

“Look at him smiling for no damn reason. He already fucking up.” Mia spat out harshly.

“I bet he doesn’t even realize his fuck up” Ana started in with Mia.

A frown began to form on his face. They were right Taemin couldn’t figure out what he has done to mess up. He was wearing thick clothing to help him sweat. He completed 100 narrow squats without a break and was actually sweating.  He didn’t realize his mistake till his eyes landed on his notebook where he wrote out his daily workout schedule. He was doing his morning routine workout instead of the one he was supposed to be doing before bed. A sigh escaped his lips feeling like a complete failure. Making his way to his closet he dug around in the back of it where all his things were from when he was younger. He grabbed the jump rope when he finally found it and closed his closet door a little harder than it needed to be.  He begins to swing the rope over himself at a rapid pace, like that of a boxer training to fight, but the fight is within himself, so it's to no avail. His body beginning to dehydrate from the loss of sweat and fluid working out at such a cut neck timing. By the time he finished his 200 rounds of jump roping his legs were begging him to stop to at least take a break, but he wasn’t going to quit. No, he was going to give it him all. He let the rope fall to his feet and began his 200 rounds of jumping jacks.

 

After an hour and a half hours he completed the rest of his workout, which was jumping jacks and sit ups 200 rounds of each. All that was left was his two-hour run. He didn’t want to wake Kai up so he quietly opened his bedroom door and closed it gently behind him. He tiptoed down the stairs making it to the front door unheard. He opened the front door as quietly as he could and closed it just as quietly behind him as he left.

Kai was already fast asleep in his bed snuggled under his blankets. He didn’t stir in the slightest bit.  Kai had no clue his brother was on a dangerous road to becoming thin, to be perfect or what Taemin considered perfect.

 

 Taemin welcomed the cold breeze that he was met with. He jogged down Kai and his driveway leaving the property.  It isn’t the smartest thing to be running at night especially with no light reflectors on as a car could hit you not seeing you, but that didn’t stop him nor did he care. If he died working out at least he was trying to better himself, it is how he viewed it. Sometimes he felt he’d be better off dead anyway. He is just a burden after all. His brother though barely older than him was always worrying over him and looking after him. His parents had to feel so burdened by him that they took off and poor Kai had to suffer also. He began to run harder as all the sad thoughts kept racing through his mind. He barely noticed the crack in the sidewalk as tears were running down his face.

 

“So pathetic.” Ana mocked him as he cried.

“Just a cry baby. We have to put up with so much with him. He needs to learn to shape up if he wants to become perfect and loveable” Mia said.

 

He nodded his head agreeing with Ana and Mia. He was a pathetic cry baby. He was so unlovable, ugly, and fat, a burden; but soon that would all change. Soon he would be perfect or close to it even if he died trying to achieve it.   

 

Upon his return home, he was sweating his body aching all over, his breathing was heavy. His clothes drenched in his sweat, but he still flopped on his bed without caring. He was too tired to care if his bed was going to get dirty. He finally was able to let exhaustion take over as his eyes closed falling asleep.

 


	2. Intrusion of Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings:✦ Eating Disorder ✦Depression ✦ Suicidal Thoughts

Taming jolted into a sitting position in bed. He looked over at his clock rubbing his eyes tiredly.

“Who is here at 9Am?” He asked himself before rising out of bed running down the stairs. He remembered the weights he ordered yesterday with one day delivery.

He went to the front door thanking God Kai didn’t seem to hear the door. He opened it grabbing his box and shut the front door behind him. Quickly he made his way to his room and thrust the box under his bed for the time being. He wasn’t sure if Kai was up and going to see who was at the door. Once his package is hidden well under his bed, he makes his way out of his bedroom.

 

 He heads down to the first floor heading into the kitchen. He grabs a tall glass filling it with cold water. Drinking the glass in nearly one go, he fills it up again, drinking it just as fast. After finishing two glasses of water he fills it up one more time. He takes hold of a banana and splits it in half. He peels it and cuts it into tiny pieces.

“Do you see this Mia” Ana spoke harshly in his head. He tried his best to ignore her. His stomach was growling and he just needed a little something in his stomach so he didn’t faint and blow his cover.

 

“Oh I do. I knew he didn’t have it in him” She sighed disappointedly.

“I do have to eat lightly here and there because if I collapse and or faint my brother will know something is up. I can’t have him knowing how I am trying to lose weight like this, he will become upset and try to put an end to it” He said annoyed in his head.

Ana and Mia didn’t interrupt him again. They kept their thoughts quiet letting him eating in peace, as they knew he was right. He couldn’t completely stop eating. He couldn’t be too weak or fainting or he’d be caught and forced to stop and lose all the progress he has made, though it is little progress but still progress.

 Taking a bite of one of the small pieces of banana he makes sure to chew it thirty times before he swallowed it. After each bite, he takes a big sip of water and continues eating this way till he is finished.

Heading back up to his bedroom, he went into his private bathroom. He opened his medicine cabinet and took out his toothbrush and toothpaste. He brushed his teeth carefully and rinsed his mouth out, spitting the water into the sink when he was done.  

 

Walking out of his personal bathroom that is connected to his bedroom. Taemin got out heavy sweats, a thick long sleeve shirt and a heavy hoodie. Putting his workout outfit on, he then puts thick socks on and shoes.  Reaching under his bed, he grabbed his box he shoved under there to hide from his brother. He cautiously opened it smiling at all the things he bought. He grabbed his ankle weights out and put them on correctly. He then took his shirt and hoodie off placing the body weight on over his chest. Lastly, he put on his wrist weights and then put his long sleeved shirt and hoodie back on. He began his morning workout routine that he has planned out for himself. He started with his narrow squats doing a hundred of each. His legs began to get tired, but he pushed through it completing the 100 he has set to do. He knew he had to work, of the banana he had for breakfast.  He felt weak giving into the hunger he felt. So now he has to work out harder to burn his food intake.

After a good hour and fifty five minutes he finished his complete morning workout. He was drenched in sweat. He took his ankle and wrist weights off placing them back in the box. He quickly discarded his hoodie and shirt, taking the body weight off putting it in the box with the other weights. He quickly shoved his box back under his bed in a secure hiding spot. He grabbed his shirt and hoodie heading towards his bathroom.

 

He slipped his shoes off and walked back into his personal bathroom. He stripped his sweaty clothes off him and threw them in the dirty clothes hamper near the door of his bathroom. He made his way to his shower and turned on the hot water. Once he got it to the temperature he desired he climbed in. He let out a hiss as the water was hotter than he usually has but at the same time the burning felt good, it almost seemed to numb him to his depressing thoughts of himself.  He grabbed his loofah and lathered his body wash on it. Be began to scrub the sweat away. How he desperately wishes he could scrub his disgusting fat way. He long to be perfect, just like Kai. He wasn’t even sure if he gave it his all to lose the weight, to be a better person with Ana and Mia’s help if he could even begin to come close to being perfect like Kai, but he had to try, he just had to try.  After washing the sweat off his body, he grabbed his raspberry vanilla scented shampoo. He lathered his hair up well and scrubbed his scalp. Rinsing the shampoo out completely.

 

All the while Kai was just waking up. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he sat up in his bed. He turned his head to the side and glanced at his clock. He chuckled at himself as he normally doesn’t sleep in so late. It is a little passed noon. He threw his blankets off, placing his feet on his floor standing up. He turned and quickly made his bed. He slowly took off his shirt and pajama pants and folder them neatly, laying them on top of his pillow to use once again tonight. Leaving his boxers on he made his way to his own personal bathroom that is connected to his bedroom. He stripped his boxers off throwing them in the hamper.

He walked over to his shower turning the water on letting it warm up. Once he felt it was warm enough he climbed in. As the warm water hit his tanned skin he sighed happily as it was relaxing. He traveled his hand down, wrapping it firmly around his morning stiffness. He began to move his hand up and down his shaft biting his lip to stifle his moans. His cock was aching with the need to release, he needed to orgasm as it’s been far too long since he last jacked off. He quickened his pace on his cock, stroking himself faster, brushing his thumb over the tip of his cock on the upward movement.  He felt the pressure building up deep within him, he began to stroke his precum leaking cock faster feeling a tingling radiating from his scrotum. It felt like electricity was shooting threw his body especially through his legs and feet. He bite down on his bottom lip hard breaking some of the skin, causing a little blood to rise up as he coated the shower floor in his semen. He leaned against the shower wall panting, trying to catch his breath as the drain washed the evidence away.

Smiling lightly he washes his body and then his hair. After his shower he shut the water off and dried off. He threw his towel in the hamper basket and walked into his bedroom. He opened his dresser draw and grabbed a pair of boxers and slipped them on.  He made his way to his closet opening the door and grabbed a pair of jeans. Yes he keeps them hung up so they do not get wrinkled. After slipping his jeans on he grabbed a t-shirt and threw it on as well.

Heading down to the kitchen Kai got a cup of rice.  After getting how much rice he wanted he washed the rice carefully before putting it into the rice cooker. He got the appropriate amount of water and added it into the cooker as well. He added a pinch of salt to add more flavor to the rice. He grabbed a wooden spoon and made sure no rice was on the side of the cooker, making sure all the rice was under the water before closing the lid. He then turned it on letting it begin to cook.  He opened the cabinet to the pans and grabbed out a frying pan. He greased the pain up and turned the heat on the stove. He grabbed salt, pepper and two eggs. He cracked two eggs one at a time and reduced the heat to low.  He cooked the eggs slowly until the whites are completely set and yolks begin to thicken but are not hard. He placed the spatula under the first egg and flipped it careful not to break the yoke and did it to the second one. He let them cook for a few minutes or so and sprinkled salt and pepper on to them. Turning the heat off he placed them on his plate. He buttered some toast he had cooking while he made the eggs. He put the eggs on the slices of toast and broke the yolks letting it run all over the toast. He smiled when the rice cooker beeped. He walked over and shut it off. He scooped the rice into a bowl and grabbed some orange juice. Taking his food he sat down at the kitchen table.

He enjoyed his breakfast alone. Normally he would call his brother Taemin to come eat with him but he decided against it today, as Taemin seemed to want space yesterday and didn’t want to be near him it seemed. He figured he’d give him space and let him come to him if he wanted him. He would only call him down when their cousin Kibum arrived to help move him in. Kai hoped it would go well having Kibum move in with them.  

After he finished his breakfast he gathered all the dishes up taking them to the kitchen. He washed the dishes he ate off of, the frying pan, and spatula and cleaned out the rice cooker. After wiping the kitchen down he went to the closet and grabbed the vacuum out. He bent down and plugged it in. He turned it on and began to vacuum all the rooms, besides his brother’s bedroom and his own room. Once he was done vacuuming he wrapped the cord up after he unplugged it and placed it back in the closet.

On the other side of town two hours away Kibum sat in the moving truck leaning against the window with his babies Commes Des and Garcons sat on his lap. Commes Des a little brown furred toy poodle curled into a ball on Kibum’s lap while his brother Garcons a little black furred toy poodle sat up watching out the front window as cars passed them by.  He closed his eyes as he thought about how it was going to be living at his cousin’s place.

*~*~*~ FLASH BACK *~*~*~

“Kibum sweetie come down please” Mrs. Kim called her son down from the bottom of the stairs.

A sigh escaped his lips as he was practicing one of the new girl dance groups dancing routine. He loved dancing and learning the girl routines. He was really good at it and better than the girls. He paused his music and opened his bedroom door. Walking to the top of the stairs to greet his mother.

 

“Ya mom” He replied.

 

“Come down here we need to talk” She smiled at him sweetly.

“Could it wait I’m a little busy” He tried not to sound annoyed.

“Your music will be there waiting for you when we are done. Now come” She said firmly but not harsh.

Kibum sighed and walked down the stairs and followed his mother to the living room and sat down on the couch.

“I know you’re aware of my sister and brother in law abandoning your cousins Kai and Taemin. Now I am glad they are still sending them money to live on but it’s got to take a toll on them. They are just 16.  I talked with your cousin Kai. I think it is best you move in with them. Help keep them level headed and make sure they do well in school. I think it will also do well for you to be around kids around your age and going to an actual school instead of staying locked away in your room. “Mrs. Kim began telling Kibum her son who was now in shocked and upset.

“So you talked to him first and behind my back before informing me you throwing me out of my home, my life.” Kibum stood upset.

“Now calm down Kibum. It is not like that. They are your cousins. They need guidance and help. I know you are the right person for the job. I love you and I know I can trust you to do well.” She held Kibum’s hand to try and calm him down. “My job is moving me to America and I didn’t want to have to take you completely away from what you are used too. I thought this was the best choice and to make sure Kai and Taemin are looked after properly.” Mrs. Kim said a little teary eyed as she would be moving so far from her baby boy. 

Kibum instantly felt guilty that his mother was near tears, he sat back down on the couch; wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace. Mrs. Kim nuzzled his neck lovingly.

“I’m sorry I got so upset mom. It’s just this is a huge shock to me. We can talk all the time over the phone and write each other. I will try my best to do good over there and help them also.” Kibum kissed his mother’s cheek.  

 

He wasn’t happy about being thrown out of his comfort zone but there was nothing Kim Kibum couldn’t do. He had this, he would make the best of this situation.  He kissed his mother’s cheek one last time and headed back up to his room. He closed the door behind him and hit play on his music once again. Though instead of resuming practicing the dance routine he began to organize his things and pack them for his move.

*~*~*~ END OF FLASHBACK *~*~*~

 

Kibum was more than a little nervous about actually having to attend a real school rather than taking online classes. Though he was happy at least it would be the same school his cousins attended but it would have been better if they were the same age instead of a year younger, so they could be in the same grade. He grabbed his Commes Des and Garcons harnesses and put them back on them.  He hooked their leashes to their harness and got out of the moving truck when it pulled up into Kai and Taemin’s place coming to a stop. He let the dogs pee in the grass and went up to the door knocking as the moving truck guy began to unload Kibum’s stuff placing it on the front lawn.

Kai smiled hearing the knock on the door. He knew it must be their cousin Kibum.

“Taemin come down Kibum is here” Kai called up to his brother.

Taemin sighed and opened his bedroom door and walked down the stairs. He made his way to the front door with his brother Kai opening it with him.

“Hi Key Hyung. Welcome and come in” Kai greeted him with a smile.

 

“Thank you Kai. Hello Taemin” Key smiled and walked inside with his two fur babies.

Taemin nodded his head to Key as he just wanted to be alone inside his room right now. He didn’t feel like socializing or having to make small talk with anyone.

“You can put the dogs in the down stairs bathroom if you want while we gather all your things and put them in you room” Kai suggested.

 

“Okay cool thanks” Kibum smiled and took Commes Des and Garcons into the downstairs bathroom and took their harness and leashes off them and shut the door. He didn’t want them to accidently get outside and wander off and get hurt while he was moving all of his things into his new room. He didn’t want them to get into things in the house either as it’s a fairly new place to them.

“Taemin lets help him gather his things and put them in his room” Kai said and walked outside grabbing some of Kibum’s things off the front lawn.

Taemin didn’t say a word but walked out with his brother and began to grab things also. He didn’t want to really be helping as he felt the need to lock himself away in his room and spend his time alone for now, but at least he was getting a semi work out by helping his cousin move his things; so it wasn’t totally miserable besides when his cousin began to talk.

 

“We should repaint the living room and get new carpet” Kibum said as he grabbed some boxes carrying them inside walking towards his new room with his cousins.   “Maybe repaint the kitchen too and put in wood floors and a new counter top as well” Kibum was still rambling about redecorating the house.  

 

Taemin ignored him the best he could as he walked back down and outside grabbing more of Kibum’s things and headed back inside carrying them to his room.   Kai rolled his eyes. He loved his cousin but he sure could be a diva and make over queen, always wanting to change everything even if it wasn’t his place to do so.

“Key I am so glad you are moving in Hyung. It will be nice to have you here with us, but you can only change your room. Paint your room, get new carpet; do whatever you want to your room but not the rest of the house. After you’re moved in and settled in at a later time we can all sit down and discuss if we want to redecorate the house, okay?” Kai said putting his foot down as he honestly didn’t want to have to deal with redecorating or anything right now.

Kibum slightly pouted as he was unhappy he was basically shot down for redecorating the house at least for the time being. He sighed and continued to bring his things in the house to his room with his cousin’s help.

“Fine” Kibum finally said still slightly annoyed and pouting over it.

After a good full two hours of working Kai and Taemin helped Kibum get all of his things from the front lawn into his room. Taemin instantly bowed to Kibum and headed back to his own room closing the door. Kai sighed but didn’t want to push or bother Taemin so he gave him the space he seemed to want and need so badly lately.

Kai headed downstairs and went into the kitchen. He grabbed the house phone and a few takeout menus. After looking over the menus he ordered dinner for everyone.  After placing his order he set the dining room table so they could all eat. After setting the table while Kibum was in his room unpacking, Kai went into the bathroom and let Commes Des and Garcons out to run around and get used to the place as they are house broken. He bent down and petted them as they both welcomed the attention and nuzzled Kai’s hands happily.

Kibum was singing softly too himself with his door closed listening to music as he organized his new room. He first made his bed with his own sheets, pillows and blankets. He laid his clothes out making sure they were all folded nicely as he began to put the ones meant to stay folded up into his dressers and began to hang the others in the closet. He placed his shoes in the closet nice and neatly. 

Kai answered the front door and paid the delivery man for the food and thanked him. Closing the door he headed to the dining room with the food and placed it on the table neatly. He walked to the bottom of the stairs.

“Kibum, Taemin I ordered dinner. Come eat” He called up to his brother and cousin. 

Kibum smiled and opened his bedroom door and walked down.

“Awesome I am hungry” He smiled. “Is Taemin not joining us?” He asked Kai.

“I’m not sure. I will go up and see. Maybe he didn’t hear” Kai said heading upstairs.

Kai knocked on Taemin’s door waiting for him to open it, so he didn’t just barge in and be rude.  Taemin groaned as he heard his brother and knew he’d come up telling him to come down since he didn’t respond.

“You better think of something good. Or you’ll just get fatter” Ana spat harshly.

 

“You’ll never lose the weight if you give in and eat with them. They want you to be fat and gross. They don’t think you can be beautiful like them” Mia added in.

Taemin sighed and nodded his head opening the door.

“I am not feeling good. Sorry I’ve been just cooped up in my room. I’m fine really so don’t worry. I am just going to lay down. If I feel I can eat then I will find something later on to eat” Taemin lied to his brother, which is becoming his new habit.

“Oh okay well feel better Taemin” Kai smiled softly at his brother and headed down stairs.  Kai sat down at the dining room table and smiled at Kibum as they both began to eat. “Taemin isn’t feeling too good. He said if he feels better he will find something to eat on his own” Kai informed Kibum.

As Kai and Kibum made small talk as they enjoyed the takeout for dinner, Taemin got under his bed and got the box with his weights out. He stripped his clothes and placed his weights on and grabbed some workout clothes; which here thick heavy socks, sweat pants a long sleeve shirt and a thick hoodie. After dressing himself he did his evening workout a little late since he was busy helping Kibum move his things.  It took him a good two hours to finish his workout, working up a good sweat. After he was panting and finished he stripped his sweaty clothes and put them in his dirty clothes bin in his bathroom. He got in the shower quickly to wash the sweat off his body.

 

After his shower Taemin got dried off and redressed. He picked his weights up from the bathroom where he took them off and put them in their box and shoved the box under the bed to keep hidden. After the weights were hidden under his bed he walked out of his bedroom closing his door behind him.

“I am going to get some fresh air and maybe it will help me feel better” Taemin said quickly and made his way out of the house before Kai or Kibum could offer to go with him. Taemin didn’t even give either of them time to respond or say anything to him. 

Taking the short walk he found himself walking into the small corner shop that wasn’t far from his house. He knew he wasn’t old enough to by laxatives or diet pills so he looked over them eyeing the ones he wanted. He browsed around the store not wanting to seem like he was up to something. After a while he made his way back to the laxatives and diet pills. He looked around him a few times making sure no one was watching him, once he was sure he wasn’t being watched he quickly put three boxes of each into his man bag.  He didn’t want to be a thief so he made his way to where the coolers where and grabbed a bottle of water. He paid for it and tipped the owner   the amount for the things he put in his man bag and quickly left before the owner could question it.  Thankful the owner didn’t chase him down and question why he was giving him such a large tip. He walked around for a while as it was nice out and getting a good walk in, which is a slow exercise.  After he finally decided to head home. He was thankful Kai and Kibum weren’t in the dining room still.  

Key was back in his room with his babies putting things away still. He hated a mess and liked to be organized and neat and very clean.  As Kibum was working on his room Kai was in his room lying in bed with soft music on reading.  

 

Taemin made his way to his room and closed his bedroom door. He hid the laxatives and diet pills in the box with his weights that is kept under his bed.  He decided he was feeling tired so he got a new working outfit out and grabbed his weights. He put the weights on then his working outfit on to work up a good sweat. He spent a good two hours doing the work out. After his workout he didn’t take his workout outfit off or the weights. He snuck downstairs unseen or heard and left for his night time run. Panting hard he ran, his lungs burning his legs feeling like they were going to fall off, but he didn’t stop. No he let Ana and Mia push him. After his long run he somehow managed to sneak back up to his room unheard and crashed hard on his bed. He was covered in sweat panting. He managed to muster up the last of energy he had and stripped naked throwing his clothes on the floor and taking his weights off throwing them in the box under his bed. He fell back on his bed passing out as exhaustion took over his body.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving my fic a chance. I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
